Sweet Amouris High School
by Wolf12349
Summary: It's a time for learning, a time for love, and of course a time for drama. The Z fighters have become teachers at this luxurious school. OC's of all types have become students at this school and must figure out a way to survive it.


_**Sweet Amouris High School **_

_**Ona's PoV**_

_**Time for school...Why couldn't summer last forever!?" I cried as I got up from my uncomfortable bed. "Hey Ona sweetie? Shut it before I come up there myself and make you!" My mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs. "Okay..." I sighed as I stared blankly at my boring, white cieling. Everything was in place... or to me it was. My room was somewhat filthy what with all the garbage and clothes lying around everywhere. I had only two posters on my wall and they weren't even that cool. One was a a poster of one of my favorite animes, Death Note, and the other was just a motivational poster saying "Get up and brush your teeth, if you don't you'll regret it..." I slowly got out of my bed and gathered my supplies together in one big messy pile. There were pencils, colored pencils, my art/music binder, my school binder that was crammed with various notebooks, a few sketchpads, and my touch-screen HTC. "Okay, maybe I'm going about this the wrong way...?" I pondered as I put my art/music binder in first. "Oh that's what I should do!" I laughed as I had a "DER" moment. Next I put in my school binder, then my sketchpads, I stuffed all my pencils, colored pencils, and even my phone into a pink pencil box that I had kept from Junior High. "Now I'm off to school!" I started running out the door before my mother stopped me halfway. "Uh where do you think you're going while you're in your pajamas!?" She barked. I looked down to see I was still wearing my pink heat pajama pants, my fuzzy wolf slippers, and a dirty white T-shirt that was covered in various mustard in ketchup stains. "Oh god! Thanks mom!" I said while running back up the stairs. "Just don't let catch you doing that again! This family doesn't need any embarassment coming from you!" She nagged as I slammed my door. Of course as soon as I slammed the door I had just remembered that the previous night before I had already put an outfit together just for today in case I met any interesting guys at school. I found my favorite black tank top that had a white snake logo on the front, my black leather jacket that zipped up at the waist, some white skinny jeans, a pair of black Victorian boots and put those on. I also spraypainted my white dragon tail black so that it would blend in as a belt or part of my shirt. "Now I'm hot and ready to go!" I bolted out the door with my back packand raced to school. "I must know what class I got! All the teachers are family friends so maybe I got class A-1? Mr. Goku teaches that class. Everyone who goes to his class says he lets them do whatever they want while he trains outside and that they only have one test at the end of the year. And there's also class A-2... Mr. Krillin teaches that class. He's not as cool as Mr. Goku but I heard he throws parties at lunch just for his class. B-1 has Mr. Tien. Though people say he's creepy so I'm not lookign forward to having him as my teacher. There's also class B-2...Mrs. 18 teaches that class. People say she's very strict but all the guys seem to like her... I really don't want to wonder why. C-1 has Mr. Yamacha. The girls used to like him but now they like Mr. Goku. Mr. Yamacha is like any boring old teacger except he's weaker then most of the teachers here. C-2 has Mr. Chiaotzu... people say that he's creepier then Mr. Tien what with his childlike appearence and whatnot. Then classes D-1 and D-2 are all taught by Mr. Vegeta... I heard he forced the principal to give him two classes and when the principal said no he threw the guy through six walls! He's the meanest teacher there. Everyone who gets him said they felt emo. I didn't even know that was an emotion!" I thought to myself while still rushing to school.**_

_**Alex's PoV**_

_**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The clock started beeping loudly which woke me up. Today was my first day of high school. I was feeling a bit anxious. I slowly opened my eyes and turned off my clock. "Now, I should get ready for school, I don't want to be late." I said calmly to myself. I took a deep breath and put on a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt and of course a black tie to go along with it, and finally a pair of black shoes to match. Supposedly some of the Z fighters were hired as teachers there, I wasn't buying it. There was no way that seven of the world's greatest fighters just wanted to be teachers one day. It was just a silly rumor to me. "Hey Alex ready for school!?''Hercule called out to me. "Almost I just need to get my things together!" I shouted back. I put my phone in my pocket, a few pencils in the front pouch of my backpack, I stuck a few comic books and game informers into the main pouch, and lastly I put my main binder that was used only for school purposes into my backpack. "Okay now I'm ready!" I told my Uncle as I stared walking out the door. "Have fun at school!" He replied. Videl started walking next to me. "So are you ready?" She asked me calmly. "I don't know..." I answered back. "You're bound to be popular with your looks don't worry." Videl tried to reassure me but failed completely. "I don't want to be popular though." I sighed. "Oh then... I guess today's not your day." She smiled before walking ahead of me. "Nice." I laughed sarcastically. It was really calm today. Even I was, by now I probably would've started arguing with someone but I just wasn't in the mood at the moment. **_

_**Selina Shihoin's PoV**_

_**It was the beginning of a new day. My first day in a real school at that. I had gotten ready earlier and was already walking to the school. "The name's Sweet Amouris? What an odd name for a school, but I mustn't judge." I thought to myself as I continued walking on the filthy sidewalk that was surrounded by dozens of planets and houses. I picked a white rose from one of the bushes and paced forward. "So pretty... and so pure... that is the meaning of the white rose." I whispered quietly to myself. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned around to see a boy. He looked a few years younger then me, he had blond hair that seemed to be reflecting the sun, he had tan skin, and his eyes seemed to be a beautiful shade of blue. The boy was wearing a white shirt that had a black tie to match it, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes. He smiled kindly to me. "Hey I'm Alex! What's your name?" Unable to answer I just continued walking. " Hello!? I'm talking to you lady!" He shouted. I couldn't help but look back. "My name... is Selina Shihoin, but you may refer to me as Selina." I answered. "About time! Hey what'cha got there?" He said while taking the white rose from my hand. "Alex, could you please give that back?" I asked shyly. "A white rose...? I thought girls liked red roses? Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders before dropping the rose to the ground. "Hey! That was mine you know!" I shouted angerly. Stunned by my sudden outburst I covered my mouth with the hand I had used to hold the rose earlier. "I've never yelled at someone before like this... why all of a sudden now?" I thought to myself. Unaware that Alex had picked up the rose I was still in my own little world at the moment. "You must not be acting like yourself today either huh? Maybe you're just nervous." He smiled again. I took back the rose and started walking again. **_

_**Konor's PoV**_

_**"Walking... is this supposed to be fun in anyway?" I thought to myself. Blue skies and fluffy clouds it felt like a kid's dream. I had enrolled in Sweet Amouris High school and today was my first day along with other people. As I was walking I passed a few people who looked around my age. One was a male with blue eyes, tan skin, and blond hair. He was wearing a clean white shirt with a black tie that looked like it was wrinkled up, black pants, and black shoes. He was obviously trying to look good on his first day. The other was a girl... with long black straight hair with white streaks and bangs covering her left eye. From the looks of her she had sapphire blue eyes and tanish pale skin. She was wearing a thick black sweater along with a pair of blue shorts and black sandals. "Black must be a popular color this year..." I snickered quietly to myself. It seemed as though they noticed me walking by. "Hey guy with black hair and black shirt why don't ya introduce yourself!?" The blond haired boy called out. I did my best to ignore his impulsiveness and continued walking. The girl I had described earlier walked up in front of my with her right hand raised out. "Hi, I'm Selina!" She introduced herself. "Um... I'm Konor!" I replied back. "WHAT!? SO WHEN A PRETTY GIRL WALKS UP TO YOU AND ASKS YOU'LL ANSWER!?" Alex yelled furiously. "Alex, you think I'm pretty?" She asked trying to hide back her embarrassment. "Uh... um... I don't know..." He answered while scratching the back of his neck. "Oh..." She looked a little depressed. "Hey today's your guy's first day of school too right? So why don't we all walk together?" I asked happily hoping that they'd forget about what happened a few minute ago. "Okay." Selina said. "Sure." Alex rolled his eyes. We all started walking together in bitter silence until suddenly we heard shouting coming up from behind us. "Gotta see what class I got! Gotta see what class I got! Gotta see what class I got!" Shouted the voice before we saw who it was coming from. It was a girl with long black hair that had either orange roots or tips and from what I saw before she passed us she was wearing black tank top, black Victorian boots that should've broken by the speed she was going at, white skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a backpack. It looked as though she had a tail as well. "Weird..." I whispered. **_

_**Goney's PoV**_

_**"It's been so long since I've gone to high school." I thought to myself as a smile crept on my face. I was on my way to school. Surprisingly the neighborhoods around it were beautiful and lush. Flowers in each yard with green grass all around and trees as far as the eye can see. The only thing I could complain about were the sidewalks. They were the complete opposite of pretty. There was gum, weeds, dirt, paw prints, and even tire tracks all over. I was disgusted by it but there was no use in complaining if there was no one there to hear. I hadn't seen anyone else so I was sure that I was the only one even awake at the moment until I heard faint shouting coming up from behind me, "Gotta see what class I got! Gotta see what class I got! Gotta see what class I got!" I turned around and saw a girl running full speed into me. We both fell to the ground. "Ow..." I moaned silently. "Hey watch where you're standing!' The mysterious girl growled. "You were the one who happened to run into me." I sighed before getting back up. "Oh... sorry then. Hi my names Ona!" She giggled happily. She had long black hair and at the end near the tips it was a flaming orange and her eyes were a dark shade of red. Ona was wearing a black tank top that had a white snake logo on the front, a black leather jacket that zipped up at the waist, some white skinny jeans, and a pair of black Victorian boots although it didn't seem like the proper school attire, she also might not have noticed but her tail was exposed. "Is she... a Saiyan by any chance?" I thought to myself before giving her a fake smile back. "Hey, what's with the fake smile...?" Ona asked me with a sad expression. "How did she know it was fake?' I thought to myself again. "Oh sorry. Anyway my name is Goney." I said as I stook my right hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Goney!" Ona laughed before continuing on her way. I put my hand down ignoring that she had no manners. "Oh not to sound rude but your tail will most likely expose you as a Saiyan." I pointed out. "Whoops! Well this happens all the time anyway" She smiled before starting to walk again. "Goodbye then, see you at school!' I waved goodbye although she didn't do the same. **_

_**Chimera's PoV**_

_**My boyfriend, Dark, and I had already arrived at school and were looking to see what classes we got. Compared to the neighborhoods we walked in earlier this place was heaven. The walls were so white that it looked like it shone throughout the night, the lockers were a deep navy blue and each one had the most fragrant scent, the cafeteria served amazing breakfasts; although this was a public school they had actual chefs preparing our food, the gym looked like it belonged to that of a private school as well; the equipment was all very expensive and sturdy looking unlike the ones they had in our last school, and the classrooms, even though we weren't allowed in there was a window and the classrooms had couches, TV's, and all the necessities needed for a student to learn. We looked on the post board outside the main office and saw many different classes. I saw my name under class A-2 but what I didn't see was Dark's. When I looked for Dark's I saw it above mine. "I guess we're not going to be in the same class but it'll be okay." I giggled giving him a thumbs up. He did the same but winked. **_

_**Rave's PoV**_

_**"I guess today I have to go to school... What a shame. I actually like Summer." I sighed lonesemly to myself. I couldn't help but take the long route to school. Most people were probably taking the route through the nice nieghborhood but I was route through the bad one. It was just so much more... exciting. Yes there were thugs everywhere but at least I wasn't stepping in gum or dirt everytime I took a step. "Hey kid Sweet Amouris Middle School is that way!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with orange and black hair. "Hey I'm not a little kid!" I snapped back at her. "Oh... YOU'RE A DEMON!" She pretended to scream. "No! Geez what did I do to you?" I asked her with an irratated tone. "Uh..." She started punding her head softly. "Is she... a dope?' I asked myself quietly. I just stood there waiting for her answer... fo thirty minutes. " Uh..." She was still hitting her head until I saw one of those thugs come up from behind her with a knife. "Hey watch-" I started to say before she knocked him out accidentally "I got it! The answer is you stole my cake!" She put her hand down and looked behind her. "Oh... I stopped a thug from mugging me!" She laughed with an idiotic tone. "Why on Earth would I steal your cake?" I asked her while facepalming myself. "I don't know... I thought you stole me cake.." She pouted. "Who are you?" I mumbled. "The name is Ona but you may call me Ona!" Ona laughed. She waited for me to answer back. "Oh, my name's Rave." I grumbled loudly. "Kay then see ya!" She started walking away. "Hey aren't you gonna apologize!?" I shouted to her. "Oh right... ahem... SORRY I THOUGHT YOU STOLE MY CAKE!" Ona flew off. "Not for that you dope!" I yelled furiously.**_

_**Sirena's PoV**_

g_**Brush, brush, brush my hair and make it shiny, Meow!" I sang as I brushed my hair softly. I was getting ready for my first day of school. I had never been to school before because I used to live in an alley in a horrible port town before I was adopted by a really nice Wolf-Tailed lady but she's not around as often as she used to be. I finally finished brushing my hair and started brushing my two sharp fangs. "Brush them well, brush them good. If I don't my teeth won't be able to eat foood, Meow!" I sang again. After I finished brushing my teeth I went in my room to get my Hello Kitty backpack. My room was very pink and frilly. There was make-up everywhere, and cute little stuffed animals on my bed, there was a pink desk with a flower computer monitor and a pink computer with red flower stickers all over it, my chair was a pink bean-bag chair with a cup hold on the side, I made it myself, my bed had a white blanket with random flowers all over it and my pillow was purple and feathery, and finally there were posters of hearts and random Anime characters all over my pink wall. "Meow!" I meowed as I picked up my back pack. I went outside and jumped on the fence. "I'm a little kitty cat, Meow!" I started singing a new song as I walked on the fence until I realized I forgot my hat. "Wolf-Tailed lady will be mad if I forget my hat, but maybe just this once I can handle it, Meow!" I said confidentially to myself. Today I was wearing my usual outfit, a green strapless shirt with a golden outer rim, a small white skirt, and white Victorian boots. I had my hair in it's usual style as well, big and poofy! Though normally I wear a hat to hide my cat ears because people don't make fun of me then and I also wear my tail as some sort of belt while I have make-up over my cat whiskers. It's not easy being mostly cat. "Meow!" I continued to meow although I kept getting weird looks from the people I passed by. "No one can be mad at me because I am free! Meow!" I sang. A few other cats started following me. A black tabby with a white underbelly and an orange tabby. These were the usual cats that followed me, I named them Samantha and Hamster. I wanted the orange Tabby to have a comical name and I wanted the black Tabby to have a formal name. "Hello Samantha and Hamster! Did you guys get a good breakfast, Meow!" I asked them. They meowed in unison. I could understand them thanks to my cat DNA. "Of course. The fish owner likes us and always gets us the best fish." Samantha laughed. "It's true. What about you?" Hamster asked me. "Oh same ole' same ole' bacon and eggs. I'd rather have fish like you guys, Meow!" I sighed. "Next time we'll get you some!" Hamster quickly responded. "It's okay I'll live, anyway I'm going to school, Meow! I'm so excited, Meow!" I started explaining to them what school was and they listened.**_

_**Shade's PoV**_

_**Today is my first day of a new year. School last year was a drag and there was nothing new or interesting about it. I was still the same and the building and the teachers were all the same. Nothing was different. The school was like a paradise but after awhile it started to become a nusicance. Even the criminals and thugs who roamed the streets not to far from the school were afraid to go near it thanks to it's amazing alarm system that has the same pitched like a dog whistle but was made specificly to wake up teenagers and it's electric fence that covers all school grounds. A friend of mine last year ran into that fence during P.E, I haven't heard from that guy since. "I love fighting and I love mayham but in that school it's only lolipops and rainbows mixed in with happiness and sunshine." I could feel myself gag a bit although it was only a thought. I was driving to school in a car that I had "borrowed". It was a grey Nissan. Not my favorite type of car or my favorite color but a car is a car . The music that they played on the radio was like country music mixed with flying unicorns made out of sugar. "You're my candy girl! And Everywhere I look I see your candy face! Now don't think that I'm upset because all we need is magic to get through! Through to the zoo!" The radio played the song. "AHH! Get this off the radio please! It's horrible!" I tried changing the radio station but n each station that same... horrible song was playing. " This song is gonna kill me I know it!" I started yelling loudly.**_


End file.
